


酒后乱性的结婚

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, little bottomdami, 酒后乱性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 如标题
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	酒后乱性的结婚

达米安太小了，他在14岁的那天第一次接触酒，伏加特混香槟混鸡尾酒混德国啤酒，然后他醉了。

在第二天，他头疼想吐，眼神朦胧看着天花板，感觉旁边躺着一个人。

是提姆。

达米安差一点尖叫出来。

提姆现在宛若英国黑暗哥特妆，他看起来很阴沉，达米安一瞬间从床上掉到床下，躲去卫生室，又在下一秒光明正大的跳出来。

“怎么回事！”

提姆还是那副死尸样子。

达米安确认地上的Condon又确认他的身体状况，觉得是他吃亏了，而提姆则叹了一口气，他自言自语的说了一声责任，然后从床头柜拿起他的装备，在蝙蝠家族的聊天频道上说：

我想自杀。

【夜翼】：不！我求你了！活下去！

【红头罩】：兄弟，你还好吧，我立刻去救你！

【蝙蝠侠】：撑住！

达米安也看到了，他莫名其妙的看着提姆，觉得这简直太乱了。

接着蝙蝠侠在下一秒出现，那他打包带走，于是达米安以最短的半小时之内被禁足在韦恩宅。

我靠。

达米安觉得这个世界不会好了，他屁股好痛，肠子好像有点裂缝了，胃也痛，为什么他现在要孤独的在这个该死的地方，陪伴他的只有两条狗跟两个坟墓！

罗宾决定要上线了，他去监视那些该死的养子现在在干什么。  
“我知道这很艰难…可是…我们会帮你的。”

杰森拍了拍提姆的肩膀，他们现在正在什么谈生意的户外地区，看着很安静。

“加油，提姆，你的背后有一整个家庭。”

迪克也在打气，他担心的看着提姆，德雷克的表情更脆弱了。

“我会帮你约束达米安一段时间。”

最后是布鲁斯发言，提姆重要忍不住崩溃的哭了出来。

“我真的…我真的没有信心啊！我没有办法面对跟达米安的婚姻啊！他才那么小！我跟他发生关系后总觉得恶心！一想到我要面对他一生！我的压力真的太大了啊！”

听到这里，达米安的表情看着好像一个白痴。

他呆滞了差不多五分钟时间，接着去找录像，要重温最晚究竟发生了什么。

只是简单的蝙蝠家族的庆功会，他痛恨他的兄弟们都成年了所以能喝酒不带他玩，于是他偷偷的自己去找酒喝。

达米安看着喝了酒的自己狂笑把提姆拉起来宣布他要惩罚他，接着在众人反应不过来之前跟提姆契约了一个血契，一个阿尔古家族的卑鄙小魔法，最严重的程度大概是死亡，他说他讨厌死德雷克了，所以要跟他结婚。

“你这一辈子都在地狱里吧！”

达米安夸张得很中二。

然后他拉着提姆离开了，后面久没有了。

达米安现在坐在座位上痛苦的捂住自己的脸。

而不知道什么时候，提姆出现在他身后。

“我会努力履行我作为丈夫的责任的。”

红萝卜说，他的声音听起来一点都不真实。

“首先，我会用五年的时间，赚取能维持一个帝国的钱，然后这个帝国属于你，其次，我会符合契约的定期和你交媾，即使我觉得碰这么小的你真的很折磨我的道德，接着，我会无条件的帮助你，无论你在做什么糟糕的事情，又或者你在晚会上说过的，'我弄死你之后就去跟布鲁斯那个死老头子乱伦让他死！'，这种事情；我也会接受，最后，我不勉强你惯姓德雷克。”

这段话有点长，而且很难让人听懂这是在说什么，达米安深呼吸，再一次深呼吸，然后实在是忍不住了。

“…我的屁股真的很痛，你究竟做什么了。”

………  
…  
“真的很糟糕，太糟糕了，哎。”

蝙蝠侠与他那两个养子在进行这种阴沉的对话，然后回到了蝙蝠洞，他们震惊的看着达米安双腿叉开的躺在蝙蝠椅上，提姆跪在地上用钳子在对方下面拿什么。

接着德雷克真的夹出了一个东西，一个小盒子，他打开之后，发现是一个戒指。

“噢，我昨晚想去跳楼之前顺路买的，没想到在这里吗。”

提姆语气平静的说。


End file.
